Electrical apparatus that includes implantable components has been developed for a variety of medical purposes. Commonly, the apparatus comprises one or more electrodes that are implanted in or on a target portion of a patient's body. The electrodes can electrically stimulate the body and/or sense electrical activity in the body.
Electrical apparatus has been developed, for example, to restore or improve vision within blind or partially blind patients. A visual prosthesis such as a retinal prosthesis commonly includes an implantable component having an electrode array, situated on or in a substrate, for placement in the eye on or near retinal nerve cells. Electrical signals are transmitted via the electrodes to the retinal nerve cells, triggering a perception of light within the patient's brain. The prosthesis can therefore provide the perception of vision to patients, e.g. whose retinal photoreceptors have become dysfunctional.
Commonly, a visual prosthesis is used in conjunction with a video camera. A stream of images detected by the camera is converted into digital signals by an image processor and electrical signals are applied to the electrodes in accordance with the digital signals.
As another example, apparatus is being developed to diagnose, limit or prevent onset of epileptic seizures. Electrical activity is sensed and/or electrical stimulus is applied, by an implantable component having one or more electrodes placed within or near the source or sources of seizures in the brain. The electrical stimulus is intended to terminate or at least counteract epileptic seizure events arising from those sources.
In both examples, to communicate with the electrodes when the implantable component is located in a target position, a lead can extend from the implantable component and exit the body via an incision. The lead can be connected to a communications interface such as a wireless transmitter/receiver, an electrical connector or an electrical plug socket (e.g. a “pedestal”), located remotely from the implantable component.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.